


Just the Right Moment

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die’s doing something dirty and Kaoru’s spying on him. What will happen when Kaoru realizes he’s not the only one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tcharlatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcharlatan/gifts).



> M/M/M, M/M, Anal, Oral, Masturbation, HJ, Cumshot, Exhibitionism, Voyeurism  
> Prompt[s]: Happy Birthday! (My beta gothic_hime says happy birthday, too!)  
> Comments: for [](http://tcharlatan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tcharlatan.livejournal.com/)**tcharlatan**  
>  Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Showtime" by Blackline

Kaoru traipsed through the bus, his shoulders drooping a bit. He still wasn’t fully awake. Granted, it wasn’t like it was the best hours to be trying to sleep, while they made the drive between venues. But it was what he had and he was always too amped after a show to go to sleep right away. He’d woken up when the bus had rumbled to a stop and he’d heard a few people leave. Rubbing his eyes a little, he padded into the main area, taking note of Die lounging in one of the seats, reading an English comic.

Kaoru came up behind him and settled with his arms against the back of the head-rest, peering down at the words on the pages and starting to make out some of the sentences. He’d been practicing and found that things like comics were the easiest to get his mind to focus. Books taunted him and actual conversation was hard as hell. But a comic was fun and short enough he wasn’t intimidated by it.

Kaoru said nothing and Die didn’t seem to notice or just didn’t care, Kaoru wasn’t sure which. But at least his pace of reading it seemed to be the right speed for Kaoru as well. For that much he was thankful.

After a while, Die flipped the last page closed and tossed the comic aside. He reached for his bag and Kaoru stayed put, thinking surely he’d get the next issue out since judging by the drawing style it was an old one. But instead, Die just put away the one he had and then settled back. The older guitarist frowned a little and started to move away.

But he didn’t get far before the other had moved his hand down to his own crotch, rubbing lightly over the growing bulge in the front of his jeans. Breath stuck in Kaoru’s throat and he gaped a little, really not having expected his bandmate to start doing such a thing in such a blatantly obvious place on the bus. Die just wasn’t like that. He tended to be the most private of them with his sexuality… unless presented with enough booze that he couldn’t really figure out where he was any longer.

He swallowed a little and remained where he was, sort of half leaning on Die’s seat and watching him as he let out the smallest little huffs of breath, his hips straining toward his hand, his entire body seeming almost desperate for the contact he was giving it. Kaoru wasn’t entirely sure why he was watching like this, maybe that it’d been a long while for him since he’d been with another man, maybe that he was stuck in a bus with seven men and one very not-available woman. Whatever it was, he stood rooted to his place, watching even as Die unzipped his pants and slid his hand inside, starting to jerk himself off inside his pants, not doing a very effective job, but still hiding himself quite well. The whole thing reeked of too much experience doing it this way and he sort of felt sorry for the other that he felt he had to hide it that much.

All the same, as Die’s soft little noises grew in frequency, Kaoru could feel himself getting more and more aroused. His own dick strained in his pants, tip brushing the back of the seat with each breath. It took everything he had to not just hump the back of the seat like a drunken savage. Rather, he just stood there watching Die as the other guitarist grew more and more frantic with his movements. Die’s hips strained upward, the seat pushing back just a little into Kaoru and causing him to hold his breath and his eyes to jerk around the bus in search of somewhere to hide if the other should suddenly lose it. Rather, what he found was their vocalist, sitting on the couch in perfect line-of-sight of Die. His eyes widened and he stared at the other in a disbelieving sort of manner.

Kyo shifted a little and quirked an eyebrow, a slow smirk crossing his lips. He didn’t say anything, but he was clearly staring at Kaoru. He shifted his position, putting his feet on the floor and then pulling his shirt up a little, revealing the rather large tent in his track pants. Die let out a slightly louder groan, the slight sound of his hand in his pants growing in frequency.

Kaoru’s eyes dropped back down to the situation at hand and he almost wanted to beg Die to just take his dick out and finish this torture. But he didn’t say a word, instead looking back at Kyo and giving him a confused look.

The vocalist pushed himself up from the sofa, padding quietly over to where Die sat. He carefully settled himself astride the other’s lap, taking Die’s hand from inside his pants and pushing it against his own erection. Die’s fingers wrapped eagerly around the easier to reach shaft, jerking Kyo off for a good half a minute before Kyo finally spoke up. “We have a guest, Die.”

The guitarist stopped, looking up at Kyo’s face and then turning a little to see who he was talking about. He gasped when he found Kaoru so close, cheeks immediately taking on a slight flush. His mouth opened to say something, but Kyo pressed a finger against his lips.

“Don’t bother. He’s been there since you were reading the comic.” He gestured a little and then pointed at the seat next to Die. “Come here. No point in hiding over there anymore.”

Kaoru did as he was bid, coming around and settling in the seat. “You knew I was here this whole time and never said anything?”

Kyo gave him a cocky little grin. “This was way more fun.”

Die watched Kaoru come around to sit down, his gaze almost immediately coming to rest on the other’s crotch and the obvious bulge there. He finally murmured, “Never expected you to like guys.”

“I could say the same about you two.” He glanced between them. “So… how long have you been… together?”

Kyo shook his head. “Oh, we’re not dating or anything. I sort of found out about Die last tour and we’ve been having our share of fun ever since.”

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. “Found out?”

Kyo laughed, his hand sneaking down to distract Die by rubbing over his dick. “Yeah, we all had gone out except Die. He said he needed to sleep… liar.” He squeezed Die’s dick and caused the other to yelp a little and then moan right after. “I came back before the rest of you and found him jerking off while watching gay porn… on the big screen.”

“Hey, it was way better on there!” Die protested, his hands sneaking around to push down the back of Kyo’s pants, groping at his ass, causing the vocalist to buck toward him a little.

Kaoru chuckled a bit. “I’m sure it was.” He glanced at Kyo. “So... you’re into men… that’s actually a surprise.”

Kyo shrugged. “I’m into lots of things… most of which guys are much easier to convince to participate in with me. It’s ultimately swayed me into realizing I actually know how to be with men a hell of a lot better than with women.” He paused to work on getting Die’s belt and button open, freeing the guitarist’s erection just after.

Kaoru couldn’t help his reaction to the other’s dick. He hissed out, “Oh shit,” under his breath, ogling him like most people did porno magazines.

Die flushed slightly, ducking his head. But Kyo just wrapped one small hand around it and started stroking languidly. “He’s got quite the masterpiece hidden in his pants, doesn’t he?” He glanced up at Kaoru, eyes burning into the other’s for a moment. “So perfect for a fuck. Just the right length and not so huge I need loads of preparation.”

Kaoru flushed a little. “I guess that answers that question.”

Die spoke up again. “No it doesn’t. Because we both like it any way we can get it. Just… his is a little more into challenge territory.” To prove his point and make it a little more even, he tugged on Kyo’s pants, pulling them down some.

The vocalist stood up, letting go of Die’s dick and just pushed his track pants and boxers off, standing there for a moment, his body on display for them both to enjoy. His dick jutted out from a neatly trimmed thatch of curls, his balls already drawn up tight against his body making it obvious he was incredibly horny right then despite all his talk and relative calmness.

Kyo knelt and reached into Die’s bag, fishing out lube and condoms, tossing them on the seat between the guitarists. He smirked a little and then cupped Die’s cheek in his hand. “How about we give Kaoru something good to gawk at?” he asked quietly.

Die nodded and reached immediately for a condom, ripping it open and starting to roll it down his dick. “Need anything this time or are you good?”

Kyo shook his head and turned around, leaning on the seat in front of Die, presenting his ass to the other. “I’m good. Just be slow at first.”

Die lubed up his cock real well, reaching to smear some between Kyo’s cheeks as well before he used a napkin to wipe his hand and then grabbed the vocalist’s hips, pulling him down toward him. Once he had him hovering over his dick, he steadied it with one hand and gently pulled Kyo back with the other.

Kaoru watched as Kyo sank down on Die’s dick, the full length of the other slowly disappearing inside Kyo. Once they were fully connected, Kyo rested on Die’s lap and Die reached around to start slowly stroking Kyo. The vocalist began to move, riding Die’s dick in an almost painfully slow sort of manner. Die’s free hand came to rest on Kaoru’s thigh, squeezing it. “Go on… you can beat off while watching us. Live porn is always the best, isn’t it?”

The older guitarist didn’t hesitate, shifting back enough to get his belt and pants undone, pushing them down and revealing his dick, which he immediately began to jerk off, his eyes mostly on Kyo’s dick for the time being, watching as Die stroked him.

Kyo let out a breathless laugh. “Kaoru, if you’re going to stare at it like that, then just get over here and fucking suck it.”

Kaoru’s eyes flicked up to Die’s, seeing if he was okay with that. No need to push himself into a situation that would disturb anyone involved.

“Do it,” Die murmured, letting go of Kyo’s dick in favor of reaching up and squeezing a nipple, causing the vocalist to let out an incredibly arousing sound. His free hand held Kyo in place for a moment as he thrust into him particularly frantically. He settled down and went back to their prior pace after a moment, leaving Kyo looking like a caged wild animal about ready to tear into the next thing that got into the cage with him.

Kaoru moved from the chair and settled on his knees in the floor in front of Kyo. His hands went to the other’s hips as he leaned in and licked over him for a moment before engulfing all of him rather quickly. He began to bob his head, sucking the other in earnest, his eyes glittering with a look that made it clear he was happy to be doing this to the other man.

Kyo’s hands dove into Kaoru’s hair, holding on rather roughly to the other as he slowly began to take over pretty much everything, thrusting forward to get his dick all the way in Kaoru’s mouth and pushing backward to seat Die’s dick fully in his ass. Both men seemed content to let Kyo do as he pleased, just allowing him to use them for his pleasure right then. It wasn’t long before Kyo was shaking with how much he was holding back. He closed his eyes and sank his dick all the way into Kaoru’s mouth, making little thrusts into his mouth and then hissed out, “Fuck me hard, Daisuke.”

The other guitarist did as he was asked, immediately starting to thrust into Kyo in a frantic sort of manner. Kyo set up a rather loud stream of moans and gasps, his thrusts into Kaoru’s mouth getting a little bit stronger before he shoved all the way in and stilled there, cock pulsing in the other’s mouth as he started to cum.

Die reached up, nails leaving red welts behind on Kyo’s chest as he scratched over him a few times, causing the vocalist to jerk and cry out even more in the throes of his orgasm. Once Die was sure Kyo was done, he tugged him back to free Kaoru of being squished between the seat and Kyo’s crotch.

Over Kyo’s shoulder, the guitarist’s eyes locked and they smirked a little at each other. Die was the first to speak up. “You know, I really could use a good fast fuck. Up for it, Kaoru?” he asked, glancing down at the other’s cock, which was still straining up from his pants.

Kaoru stood up and nodded, glancing at the couch and giving Die a questioning look.

Kyo shifted off Die’s dick and reached to take the condom off, handing a condom and lube to Kaoru before plopping down on the chair Die quickly vacated. Die headed for the couch, taking off his clothes on the way, and then settled on his hands and knees, his ass in the air.

Kyo caught Kaoru’s arm and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear. “He does this amazing thing where he can cum without you touching his dick if you fuck him just hard enough. But you really gotta pound that ass.” He let him go and winked at the other.

Kaoru headed over to the other, rolling the condom on while he moved. He pushed off his jeans not wanting them to get in the way, leaving only his boxers. He lubed himself up and then reached to do a quick job of prepping Die. It seemed the other had done this enough that it wasn’t necessary to do a lot, Die relaxing the moment he felt the other’s touch on him and damn near fucking himself on Kaoru’s fingers.

The older guitarist positioned himself behind Die, holding his dick with one hand as he guided it into the other’s waiting hole. He slid in with just the right amount of resistance to make it feel good to both of them, their moans filling the air simultaneously. Kaoru pushed himself in as far as he would go, wishing he could never stop filling the other. It felt so good to be back in this position, a man beneath him, his dick enveloped with the warmth of another masculine body.

That very thought sent him into a dizzy spiral he couldn’t seem to stop, his hips pulling back and then snapping forward of their own accord. Over and over, he thrust into the other, skin slapping against skin. His balls rubbed against Die’s each time he pushed all the way in, the feeling of it putting his mind on overload. Sex had always been better with men for him. He enjoyed women as well, but this was always the height of his most stunning moments in the sack.

He shifted the smallest amount and started to thrust harder. Die suddenly started to make the most amazing noises under him, hands clawing at the leather couch as the younger guitarist strained and bucked and damn near screamed.

Kyo knelt next to Die, reaching under them and cupping his hands under Die’s dick, waiting on the inevitable, wanting to keep it off the seat they all had to sit on. Die’s cry of Kaoru’s name filled the air and a moment later, he lost it, dick spurting his load all over Kyo’s hands, a rather copious amount of it bursting forth.

The feeling of Die’s ass clenching around Kaoru’s dick was what did him in, a few final frantic thrust into the other had him growling out a few curse words as he filled the latex barrier between them with his own release. More sated than he’d been in a long time, Kaoru pulled out and flopped back on the couch, pulling off the condom and tying it up, tossing it in the bin beside the couch and watching as Kyo offered his sticky fingers to the guitarist, who cleaned each one without hesitation at all.

Kyo worked on cleaning up his other hand, looking rather like a cat who’d gotten the milk.

Kaoru closed his eyes, resting back against the couch with a pleased look on his face. He’d have to remember to spy on Die and his comics more often it seemed.

**The End**  



End file.
